Inevitable Bond
by JC-zala
Summary: Meetings are not justified by coincidences. They always meet, always touch, always fall in love, but one thing was made clear in the dreams he saw; she would always die in the most horrible way possible. In order to protect her, he knew he had to suppress his feelings, even if it meant to never have her heart.


**JC: **It's been a long while since I last wrote a one-shot. I took a break from my GX fanfictions and I thought I'd be making a comeback by writing another Fianceshipping fic. However, Arc V's been invading my life lately, and I'm absolutely in love with Yuzu-chan. I've never been this excited about a heroine since Alexis (there was Carly too, but she was a supporting character). And I've completely been enamoured by Braceletshipping and Fruitshipping. I had a hard time deciding which one to write first. After watching episode 24 of Arc V, I decided to go with Braceletshipping. So, yeah, here's a one-shot fic of Yuto and Yuzu. This was heavily inspired by XXXholic's idea of Inevitability.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC V and its characters. All rights belong to Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

><p><strong>Inevitable Bond<strong>

_Meetings are not justified by coincidences.  
>There are only the inevitable…<em>

He may not seem like the type of fellow to get interested in things like fate and destiny. Nevertheless, he had always believed in it. He had always been able to see his past lives in his dreams. At first, it frightened him, but then it grew on him. He realized it was a gift. He had dreamed of his past lives for as long as he could remember.

And within each dream, there was a girl.

Yuto had longed to see that girl, ever since his 8th birthday, the time when his dreams became more intense. Then it happened…

They were fourteen when they met, and she moved right next door. She was a pretty girl, petite, and cheerful. Her skin looked as though it was carved of the finest ivory. Her blue eyes were shining like crystals. She had medium-length pink hair that was often tied in two pigtails. She often smiled at Yuto the first time she met him.

She had always been the blue-eyed girl in every life. They had different names each time, different hair, different styles, yet the personality remained. In this lifetime, she was called Yuzu, his best friend and neighbour since middle school. She also happened to be his classmate now in high school.

Yuzu was the first one to arrive at the Student Council Room. Clad in her summer high school uniform, which consisted of a white top, blue necktie, and a blue pleated-skirt, she sat by the window as she went over the paperwork. He opened the door, prompting crystalline blue eyes to turn. She gave him a sweet smile that never failed to dazzle him. He remained composed in spite of how his heart skipped a beat just now.

"Have you had your lunch yet?" he asked.

"The prez said I needed to get this done," Yuzu replied with a sigh.

Yuto shrugged, adjusting his blue necktie. "The prez is a slave driver," he replied in a bored tone as he took a seat across her. He was a handsome young lad, lean and fit, with sharp grey eyes and spiky dark hair. Apart from his good looks, he has a calm and cool demeanour.

"Well, anyway, back to work," she said, bringing her attention back to the papers.

Both of them were members of the Student Council managing general affairs. He inwardly cringed at the amount of papers laid out on the table. "You're working really hard as usual. Don't push yourself too hard." And he knew she hasn't been getting enough sleep lately. She had been complaining about headaches and stiff necks as well.

"I won't," she replied cheerfully, though she was rubbing her head due to slight throbbing.

"But it is lunch time, you know. Let's work after we eat."

As if on cue, her stomach growled.

His usual cool façade faded into more like an innocent face. On the other hand, Yuzu's cheeks burned bright red. "Guess your stomach's already complaining," he said, stifling a laugh.

"Okay, fine!" she said with an exasperated sigh. "We'll eat." She pulled out two lunch boxes from her bag.

When he saw the food inside, he couldn't help but smile. It was always a thrill to eat the food she cooks. "Your cooking never fails to impress me, Yuzu."

"You're exaggerating," Yuzu said, her cheeks burning pink. "But… I'm happy whenever—"She dropped her chopsticks, bringing a hand to her head, as she winced in pain.

He rose from his seat with a start. "Yuzu, are you all right?" he asked her. She slanted him a reassuring look beneath her generous lashes and smiled. "Hey, don't pretend like it's nothing serious. You've been getting these headaches recently." And he was really, really worried about her.

"I'm fine, Yuto," she said, picking up her chopsticks from the table. "You don't have to worry about it."

But he couldn't help but worry.

He saw her smile at him once more and he thought her to be incredibly lovely. Even though he felt a pang in his chest, he decided not to urge her any further. "Just take care of yourself," he said as he proceeded to eat his lunch.

* * *

><p><em>She stood beside him, a year after they met, with her eyes cast down, wearing a pure white kimono with an elaborate gold brocade obi. On her carefully groomed hair, she wore delicate hair ornaments. He wore a traditional black kimono with a coat over it, bearing his family's crest, as he stood proudly beside her. After the solemn ceremony, they became husband and wife, and she looked up at him with a smile that lit her eyes and face.<em>

_The day would have been perfect for the both of them. But a life was claimed by an assassin right after the wedding. The assassin was attempting to kill him due to his high position in the military, but she got in his way. She shielded him with her own body, taking the full hit of the knife to the heart. _

_He felt like he had died as well on that day._

He blinked out the sleep in his eyes as he leaned his back against the bed post. Different lives, different place, different people—every time was different. They always meet, always touch, always fall in love, but one thing was made clear in the dreams he saw; she would always die in the most horrible way possible. It was a torture to see her die over and over again in his dreams. He didn't want her to get hurt anymore. In order to protect her, he knew he had to supress his feelings, even if it meant to never have her heart.

He had tried to avoid her in the past, but fate had always brought them together only to be separated in the end by death. Their past lives had never had a happy ending.

He sat at the table for breakfast that morning, watching Yuzu moved around the kitchen, and then heaved a sigh. Truth to be known, he had always felt like one lucky husband to have a good wife cook for him. Yuzu no longer had parents, while his parents were always away due to work, so they usually keep themselves company. Well, in retrospect, Yuzu did become his wife several times in the past, though their relationship never did last due to tragic events. Maybe their souls were just cursed?

"Here's your Bacon, Cheddar & Chives Omelette," she beamed, setting the plate of food before him.

And like a vision from the past, he saw the image of her past self—a peasant girl this time. He blinked and shook his head.

She set her lips in a firm line as she crossed her arms. "I don't think you've been getting enough sleep."

Smiling weakly, he looked at her again. She was right. He couldn't sleep well at night, worrying about the dreams, the future and her. But she too seemed tired nowadays. "Look who's talking," he muttered.

"I had this dream last night," Yuzu said, massaging the back of her neck, as she sat down to eat her breakfast.

The word 'dream' made him involuntarily shudder.

"A traditional Japanese wedding," she breathed out, smiling dreamily, as she played with her fork.

Yuto's eyes grew wide in surprise.

"And you know what?" She looked up at him and smiled. "I was the bride."

Yuto found himself at lost for words.

"I would have preferred a Western-themed wedding, but a Japanese wedding doesn't seem so bad," she said, picking up an egg piece with her fork. "The kimono I was wearing was so beautiful. But I woke up before I could even see the face of my husband." She let out a sigh and ate the egg.

"Girls really like dreaming about their weddings," Yuto commented, completely masking his apprehension, as he continued eating.

"The weird thing about my dream is the time." She contemplated about it for a while. "How should I put it? It was like something out of a history book. I mean, everyone was old-fashioned and very traditional. It was as if we were in ancient Japan. And I heard people referring to my husband as a general."

Yuto rose up from his seat, unintentionally slamming his palms on the table. A sudden rush of anxiety flooded him. Yuzu blinked in confusion, obviously wondering what got him worked up, and almost instantly he brought himself to a calm. "Excuse me… I forgot something in my room." He walked off before she could utter a word.

As he returned to his house, he leaned his back against the door. The dream she had mentioned wasn't just a mere coincidence. He was sure of it, and Yuzu was not supposed to dream of such things. Her past incarnations had never remembered their lives. It was always him who had to bear the burden. But Yuzu didn't seem bothered. As a matter of fact, she seemed happy to have dreamt about that wedding. He was also thankful that she didn't dream of her death after the wedding.

Maybe he was overthinking things.

"I didn't get to finish her omelette," he muttered. All of a sudden, he remembered the peasant girl. "Damn…" He rubbed his temple, attempting to soothe the impending headache. Of course, like all his dreams, he remembered the peasant girl well. In that lifetime, he was the head knight of a king.

_He had just saved her from two men who were planning to harass her. She was a pretty girl, one of the most sought after in the village, but she was strong-willed and brave. She put up a fight with her attackers, but her strength wasn't enough. It was a good thing he came, and she was very grateful to him. _

_She sagged with relief, cradled by the warmth of his embrace. He couldn't escape the sudden attraction he felt the moment their eyes met. She was oddly enticing. _

_From that day onward, he made it a point to visit her whenever he had the time. She became his safe haven and his motivation to work harder. She was good to him in many ways. As time passed, they grew closer and closer. Eventually, they fell in love. And on the night before the wedding, he dreamt of his past lives. It came as a big shock to him, but despite the ominous feeling in his heart, he still wanted to wed her. _

_However, fate was a cruel one. The enemy army invaded the kingdom the next day, throwing everything into complete chaos. Houses were burned, innocent lives were lost. In the midst of the struggle, one of the enemy generals captured her. He attempted to save her, but he was too late. The general killed her right before his very eyes. _

_With nothing left to lose, he rampaged through the battlefield, killing everyone in sight. _

It was such a painful recollection. But no matter how hard he tried to forget, he would always remember. There was constantly blood. There was constantly death. And it was always her. History kept repeating itself. He was growing tired of it. He could never tell this to Yuzu. He didn't want to burden her with such grave thoughts. It was best she remained oblivious to the dreams.

* * *

><p>Yuto felt as though he'd personally been tortured all week. He was mentally exhausted from everything that had happened. His recent dreams had showed him nothing but her deaths. He spent his weekend in his room, and only got up when Yuzu called him over for dinner. It was incredibly taxing to maintain his usual façade in front of Yuzu.<p>

On the other hand, Yuzu's headaches and neck stiffness had been a great bother to her. Yuto could only hope it was nothing serious.

Later that night, he dreamt of the past again. In that lifetime, he was a demon and she was a maiden with extraordinary healing powers.

_It was love at first sight. She was the most beautiful maiden he had ever seen. Completely enamoured by her, he took her without anyone noticing. Soon he learned of the maiden's troubles. She had been a caged bird since birth. Her father had thought of her as nothing more than a tool for making money. But she was finally able to taste freedom thanks to him. _

_Her curiosity of the world outside charmed him. She was easily fascinated by the things he said, and several times she had asked him interesting questions. Despite her upbringing, she had learned to be strong in both mind and heart. He found himself falling for her more, even after he remembered his other lives._

_But his enemies were interested in her beauty and power. To feast upon a rare maiden such as her would give demons power beyond their wildest imaginations. He stayed strong and fought hard to protect her, and she would always heal his wounds. _

_Later on, he learned the consequences of her power. It was indeed a gift, but also a curse. The excessive use of her power has started to affect her. Her power was eating her body. _

_One day an enemy demon caught him off-guard. The injuries he received were so severe. He lost a lot of blood and was on the verge of death. She had come to him, in spite of her weakened state, and muttered words of love. He pleaded her to live and to forget about him, but she loved him too much. She healed him, using what was left of her power. _

_He was saved. _

_But she was not. _

* * *

><p>A script was submitted for the drama club. It was a story written by none other than Yuzu herself. Much to Yuto's chagrin, it was about a demon and a healing maiden. The plot strongly resembled the events that happened in their past life. Yuzu had a distinct flair for the dramatics, but the script was too much to be just a coincidence. The ending wasn't tragic, but the most of the parts were the same.<p>

"The idea for the story came from a dream. Strange, isn't it?" she said with a giggle. "You know, I had that dream about two weeks ago. I was the maiden with healing powers. I never saw the ending of it, so I made up my own. I'm glad the drama club likes it."

"And the demon?" he asked her cautiously. Frankly, he had been worried about her ever since she started talking about her dreams. She looked tired for the past two weeks. Nevertheless, she had never failed to smile and greet him. She would still make him food without any complaints and continued to work diligently in school. Even now, as they stood in front of the council room, Yuzu remained cheerful.

"The demon?" She blinked up at him. "His face was always blurry in my dreams. I've been having all sorts of weird dreams recently and all of my partner's faces were blurry. Don't you think it's odd? It's like there's something trying to prevent me from seeing his face."

She could not see him in her dreams. That thought alone relaxed and saddened him at the same time. "They're just dreams," he said. "Don't let it get to you."

"I know. I know." She looked luminous and peaceful, and he found himself drawn to her again as he had been before. "I can't help but wonder though… Maybe I've been dreaming of my past lives all this time," she said, suddenly looking solemn and worried, as she gently rubbed the side of her temple in a circular motion. It seemed like she was having a headache again. "And that man…is probably my soulmate."

Yuto pounded his fist on the door beside him, clenching his teeth, as he tore his gaze from her. No doubt his sudden action surprised her, but he couldn't help it. "Things like that are just irrational," he blurted out. Without meeting her eyes, he spun on his heel and paused for a while. "Sorry… I need some time alone. Go home without me." He heard her call out to him, but he refused to look back. He couldn't bear to look at her eyes with his emotions dispersed.

He hastened toward the end of the hall and stopped by the stairs. His clenched fists shook in fear and anxiety. She shouldn't remember. If there was a god, he begged him to spare her from the painful memories. She didn't deserve the pain. She had never done anything to deserve all the misfortunes that had happened in her lives.

"You don't look too good."

Yuto slowly pivoted to find Shun leaning against the wall behind him, his arms folded over his chest. Garbed in a white formal shirt and lab coat, Shun was the school doctor, who also happened to be Yuzu's older brother. He had black hair with bangs in the shape of a wing. Ignoring the sharp gaze of Shun's golden eyes, he wondered just how long he had been standing there, watching him.

"You look troubled, Yuto. Does this have something to do with my little sister?" As Shun drew nearer to him, Yuto sought to escape his penetrating gaze by turning to the stairs. "So…I'm right."

Yuto hesitated, though he knew he could always tell Shun about matters concerning his little sister. Shun had never questioned his dreams and the tragedies in their lives. In every lifetime, Shun had always been there as well. He was the king of the kingdom he served, the cousin of his bride, his right-hand man as a demon, and many more. Now he was Yuzu's older brother.

Shun had no memories of his past lives. Not once did he dream of them, so he didn't carry the same burden as Yuto did. "Yuzu's been dreaming of her past lives recently," he said, narrowing his eyes dangerously. "I know this hasn't happened before."

Yuto felt a sudden stillness to the depths of his soul. "No matter what happens, I won't succumb to my feelings for her. I will definitely change her fate, even if it means giving up my own life."

"I expected this, I suppose. But she's remembering past events for a reason," Shun said, starting toward the hall, "and dying in her place will probably never resolve your twisted fate."

Surprised by the unmistakable note of bitterness in his tone, Yuto cast him a startled look. "What do you mean by that?"

Shun stopped to glance back at him, no longer bearing the same tenacity in his eyes just like a while ago. Instead, there was hurt and concern in them. "Don't make my sister carry the same burden in another lifetime." His voice was almost pleading.

And Yuto was left there speechless.

Shun's words lingered in his mind as he made his way back to the council room to pick up his bag. He felt as though he had been slowly carried away by tides that were so strong. But at least he knew what to do. He would not allow himself to be swept away by her, no matter how much he desired her. Absolutely nothing was going to happen between him and Yuzu.

But he felt immediately sorry he had to return to the council room. Yuzu was there, waiting for him, with her arms crossed over her chest. He almost couldn't bear looking at her. Just seeing those big blue eyes was torture at the moment.

"I apologize for my behaviour a while ago," Yuto said quietly as he looked up at Yuzu. He should have known better than to react in such a way. He didn't want her to think she had offended him.

They stood in silence for a little while, and then Yuzu startled him with her question.

"Why do you always freak out whenever I mention my dreams?"

"I don't freak—"

"You do!" She closed the distance between them in hurried steps until she was mere inches apart from him. "I can tell there's something wrong with you," she said, lifting both hands to his shoulders.

He felt his whole body shiver with her touch, her warmth, and she was completely unaware of what she did to him, and of all that he had felt for her since he met her in this lifetime. He didn't know what to say to her. He just stood and looked at her, wondering if she could ever forgive him. She had no idea what he had been experiencing.

She lowered her eyes. "We've known each other for a long time now," she said softly. "I hate it when you keep secrets from me."

"I'm sorry," he said, his head bowed so low. "I just…"

"If you're not ready to talk, then fine, but don't forget that I'm always here for you." She looked at him with a gentle smile on her face, and he almost wanted to pull her into his arms when he saw her. She was such a wonderful person, and deep inside he knew he didn't deserve her.

* * *

><p><em>He was a bodyguard. She was a royal princess. He was one of the best in the field and he had sworn to protect her at all cost. They weren't supposed to fall in love. Against all odds, they preserved and triumphed over the pride and prejudices of the royals and nobles. He had proven his worth as a man and became the prince of the country.<em>

_But their happiness and unity were simply transient. _

_And as he held her lifeless, bloody body in his arms, he knew that he had made a mistake once again. _

Yuto woke up with a start that night and stared wildly into the darkness, his chest heaving like he'd just run up the stairs. Pushing the covers back, he went to the bathroom to rinse his face with cool water. Staring at his reflection on the mirror, he studied the sharp angles, the pallor, and the shadows beneath his grey eyes. He would never get used to such haunting dreams, especially if the scene of her death was most vivid. He cupped water in his hands again and pressed his face into it. He was tired, so very tired.

Sleep was out of the question, he thought with a sigh. And as images of blood flashed through his mind, he viciously shook his head. "Damn it," he cursed, clutching his chest tightly. "Enough is enough…" He needed to clear his head and a breath of fresh air. The emotional stress was really getting to him.

He got out of the bathroom after wiping his face dry and went to his bed. Drawing the curtains beside him, he slid open the window only to find himself staring at familiar blue eyes.

"Yuto?"

Their houses were so close that they could just cross over whenever they feel like it. Apparently, his neighbour was as wide awake as him and had decided to take a breather at the very same time. Her pink hair shone under the moonlight as it hung down, and she looked remarkably beautiful in her lavender nightdress.

"What's the matter? Can't sleep?"

"Yeah…" He cleared his throat in an effort to compose himself. "How about you then?" He was quick to notice the troubled look in her eyes. Sometimes her face was easy to read. "What's the matter?"

Flushing red, she looked away. "Yuto, umm…can I..." she faltered, and he smiled gently at her. In her own way, Yuzu was like a child at times. "Can I stay with you for tonight?

His heart skipped. "Why?" he asked, feeling a bit proud at the fact he was able to stop himself from stuttering. Though the notion was innocent enough, he knew it would be difficult to restrain himself around her. He had battled his feelings valiantly for as long as he could comprehend, but all efforts would go down in a snap if he was careless.

"I had a dream…and…it was horrible," she answered, a hint of pain and fear showing in her eyes.

He suddenly felt a chill running up and down his spine. He feared that she may have dreamt about her death in a past life. With that in mind, he knew that he couldn't just leave her alone. "Wait there, I'll head—"Before he could even finish, Yuzu had launched herself from the window of her bedroom and landed on top of him on the bed. "Was that really necessary?" he said, barely registering the fact that the girl he loved was now lying on his chest. And when he realized it a second later, his cheeks completely turned red. "Yuzu, you can get off now."

"Please, let's stay like this for a while," she said without moving a muscle.

At that moment, Yuto could only hear the sound of his own heart thumping wildly in his ears. With his limit breaking, he wrapped his arms around her frame. "Yuzu…" he said breathlessly, mentally restraining himself from confessing to her. "I'll always be here for you too. I think of you as someone much, much more important to me than my own life," he went on anxiously. "I've tried to stop myself, but, Yuzu, each time I…" He wavered, and without saying another word he sighed.

"Yuto, I won't leave you," she said, clutching onto the fabric of his shirt. "I promise I won't leave you alone."

His eyes widened in surprise. What in the world compelled her to say such a thing all of a sudden? Was it the influence of the dream she just had?

"This time…for sure…I'll stay…." And with that, she drifted back to sleep.

Yuto lay there holding her, thinking about her words and about the future for a long time until sleep finally claimed him. And for the first time in years, he was able to have a peaceful slumber.

He woke up hours later, allowing himself the luxury of drinking in her scent. She smelled so clean and sweet like strawberries. He made an effort to get out of bed without so much of disturbing her, though he felt reluctant to leave her warmth. She now slept on her back with one hand nestled against the sleep-flushed curve of her cheek. A rueful smile quirked Yuto's lips when he heard her mutter his name.

"Don't fall for me, Yuzu," he whispered as a delicate snore escaped her parted lips. "Please…" He swallowed his own longing, fighting the urge to kiss her. In some of his past lives, it had never been easy to keep his distance from her. He had even put oceans and continents between them. Yet fate had always found ways to bring them back together. And he was the reason why she had never wed with another man in her past lives.

No longer able to resist touching her, he brushed his fingertips across the pale skin of her face. Her lips parted in a soft moan that could have indicated either pleasure or pain. He felt a wave of heat flooding his body. Temptation was growing stronger. He gazed at her face for a moment, torn between his thoughts and feelings, and finally he gave in. Drawing his head down to hers, he touched his lips ever so gently to her lips.

He pressed feather-soft kisses along her lips, her cheeks, and down to her neck. He breathed out her name on a sigh, closing his eyes, before he claimed her lips one more time. Just then a surge of memories flashed through his mind's eyes in an instant, forcing him to back away from her. Remembering how she had died in her past lives, he dropped onto his knees and clenched his hands.

"I don't want her to get hurt anymore," he said in a shaky voice. He was trembling in fear. "I don't want to lose her again. Please…just spare her this time…" He punched the floor with his right first and bowed his head low, feeling so weak and helpless.

* * *

><p>Yuto walked with Yuzu to school that morning. While he pretended like nothing at all happened earlier, Yuzu's expression was in direct contrast to the dazzling brightness of the sun. As Yuto watched, Yuzu massaged her temple. "You seemed quiet since breakfast. Are you feeling sick?"<p>

"I think so," Yuzu replied in a clipped tone, brushing away the stray hair out of her eyes. "My neck's a little stiff and my head is pounding."

"Let's have your brother check up on you," he said worriedly. "He's at the hospital, isn't he? Let's head over there right now."

"Okay, let's—" Yuzu ended her words in a gasp as she groped blindly for his shirt.

"Hey! What's wrong!?" he asked, touching a hand to the round of her shoulder.

She smiled feebly, and as she looked up at him, everything swirled slowly around her until darkness loomed over her senses. He caught her in his arms once she fainted and noticed how pale her complexion was. She also felt very hot. He called out to her, but she didn't even stir. She looked as though she was dead, and he could feel his heart pound. Yuto didn't like what he was seeing. Was this happening because he kissed her? Because he was this close to confessing to her? He couldn't even conceive of losing her again.

Though he couldn't stop himself from trembling, Yuto fished out his phone from his pocket and called her brother. Minutes later, he could hear the siren of the ambulance. Shun came out of the ambulance first, followed by the paramedics.

"What happened?" Shun asked with a look of panic on his face, as he bent over his sister to check her pulse.

"I don't know," Yuto said in a choked voice. "She just fainted."

"She's burning up with fever," Shun said, feeling her temple with his hand, "and this could mean a number of things. We've got to take her right in." She lifted his sister and placed her on a stretcher.

Yuto stood there, watching them take her into the ambulance. For the moment, he was being crippled by grief and guilt, but Shun assured her that he'll take care of her.

She was admitted to intensive care and was given powerful medications by IV at the hospital. They had sedated her and ran some tests. And later on, Yuto learned from Shun that she had meningitis, an acute inflammation of the protective membranes covering the brain and spinal cord. He was shocked of course. The name of the disease terrified him. He should have seen it coming. The headaches, the neck stiffness—the symptoms were there, but he didn't do anything.

"Don't blame yourself for this, Yuto," Shun said, the minute he left the ICU room. "I'm a doctor, but I wasn't able to prevent this from happening to my little sister."

"She won't die, right?" Yuto scorned himself for asking such a thing, but he wanted to hear the answer from her brother himself.

"We'll be giving her antibiotics to fight the meningococcal bacteria, so she'll be staying in the hospital until she's fully recovered."

"Shun!" Yuto raised his voice, narrowing his eyes.

Shun sighed, clipping a hand to his shoulder, and said, "She's not going to die."

Though it came from the doctor's mouth, Yuto wasn't convinced. She may have been saved this time, but he couldn't deny the possibilities and the risks in the future. "Maybe it's better if I move away," he muttered under his breath.

"Running away won't solve any of this, Yuto," Shun stated, voice icy cold, as he crossed his arms over his chest. "You said it before, didn't you? Fate would always find ways to bring you two back together. You tried and failed in the past, so it's useless to even think about running away now."

"Then what am I supposed to do?!" Yuto shouted, ignoring the fact that they were in a hospital. "Give me a break. Give me a fucking break! Do you think I want to watch her die in front of my eyes again?"

"Yuto, that's not what I meant."

"If I die instead then maybe," Yuto said, lowering his gaze to the floor, "she'll be spared…"

Shun looked shocked. "Are you out of your mind?" He grabbed Yuto by the collar. "And leave Yuzu behind? No way. She needs you, so forget about it." He sounded so angry, yet he kept his voice in control.

"I can't control my feelings anymore, Shun," Yuto said unhappily. "I love her, but I don't want her to get hurt."

The young doctor released Yuto with a shrug. "Ever since you told me about your fate, I was willing to do what was necessary to pull you two apart. However, my sister treasures you so much. I couldn't find it in my heart to take away her happiness." He sounded disappointed in himself. "I don't know what the future has in store for you two, but I believe this lifetime will be different."

Yuto had never heard Shun talking like this before. It had a strange feeling to it, as though he was speaking from experience. But Yuto couldn't simply brush away the fact of the vicious cycle of deaths.

* * *

><p>Ten days had passed since then and the nightmares had come with a vengeance. Not once did he come to visit her at the hospital, in spite of his desire to see her, and Shun would only speak little to him whenever they meet at school. Yuzu's recovery had been going smoothly, much to his relief, and she had asked her brother time and time again about him. There was no denying the fact that he had missed her badly, yet Yuto had decided it was best to keep his distance until Shun announced very disturbing news.<p>

"She dreamt of her past life last night," Shun said, halting Yuto in the school corridor. His gold eyes were calm, yet Yuto could somehow sense uneasiness inside him. "She was a Dreamseer and an apprentice to a sorcerer, who owns a mysterious shop in a modern day city. The sorcerer had the power to grant wishes of anyone who is willing to make a sacrifice in return." And as soon as he finished explaining, he found Yuto in a sort of shocked state. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"An apprentice to a sorcerer…"

"She didn't tell me any specific details about the sorcerer," Shun went on. "I'm guessing the sorcerer's you."

Yuto shook his head solemnly and stared at the doctor squarely. "I was a just a mere student who could see spirits at that time," he said.

"She didn't mention anything about that."

Yuto let out a sigh. "Shun, the sorcerer was you."

Shun raised an elegant brow, looking at Yuto as if he had just grew a second head. "Is that so?" he said with a shrug. "So, my little sister was my apprentice before."

"It was our life before this," Yuto said, running a calloused hand through his spiky hair. "And it's the only lifetime I haven't dreamt about yet. Weird, though, since I can't exactly recall everything about that life."

"Still…I think you owe her a visit," Shun reminded him, and quickly cut him off as he was about to reply. "No buts. I don't want to hear it. My sister's been worried about you."

Yuto could only look away in shame.

"I'm here to stay," Shun said, and Yuto detected a hint of gentleness. His usual cold steel eyes were brighter now as he offered him a small smile. "That's what she told me yesterday after she woke up from her dream of the sorcerer."

Yuto blinked in confusion.

"I fear for her safety as well," Shun went on, leaning back into his chair. "But, for some reason, I felt reassured after hearing those words."

"What? You're only saying that because you don't know what we've been through," Yuto remarked coldly.

"Of course, since I can't recall any of my previous lives like you and Yuzu," Shun replied calmly, even though Yuto half-expected him to scold. "Nevertheless, Yuzu believes in the future and I believe in her."

"It's kind of strange for a doctor to say that."

"Is it now?" Shun's lips curved into a smirk. "But you told me yourself that I was a sorcerer before." Then he looked up at Yuto to find him scowling. "Yuzu's remembering things she's not supposed to and you have yet to dream of your recent past life. We can't dismiss it as a mere coincidence."

Yuto's eyes widened in disbelief.

"There are no such things as coincidences, only the inevitable."

A feeling of nostalgia washed through Yuto in that moment. Shun's words, as he recalled vaguely, were the same words of the sorcerer from his previous life. It felt surreal. He opened his mouth, then shut it back again. He didn't know what to say to him.

"Just go see her," urged Shun.

And so he did right after he bought her favorite cake.

* * *

><p>As he reached the door to her private room at the hospital, he thought what to say to her. After much contemplating, he stepped into her room. "Yuzu…"<p>

Yuzu lifted her head from the television she was watching and rewarded him with a beautiful smile. "Yuto!"

He avoided eye contact as he placed the cake on the table. "I brought you your favourite."

She grabbed the small box, opened it, and pulled out a slice of strawberry shortcake. "Thanks for the cake, Yuto. I've been getting sick of hospital food."

A small smile curved his lips as he watched her eat. She was no longer strapped to an IV, but her body was much thinner than before. He felt guilty again.

"I missed you, you know," she said, lifting her eyes at him. "I'm glad you're here."

He smiled through the heartache. "And I'm just glad you're doing fine."

"You've been worrying all this time, haven't you? It must have been so hard for you." She gave him a painful smile. "Yuto, I now understand the consequences of our relationship."

"What are you talking about, Yuzu?" He narrowed his eyes suspiciously at her, taking note of how hard she clutched the bed sheet with her free hand.

She opened her mouth, and then closed it instantly as she set the half-eaten cake down on the bedside table. For a moment, the air in the room was filled with nothing but silence. "I experienced a lot of dreams during my stay here," she breathed out. "And you were in all of them."

Yuto's eyes widened.

"When my brother told me about your nightmares, I realized that my dreams are not just dreams. My dreams are your dreams…" She bit her lower lip after a moment's hesitation. "You were the bodyguard…the knight…the demon, the student…You were my husband in so many of my past lives." She choked out on her last words. "Yuto…I'm sorry…" she said, tears brimming from her eyes, "for always leaving you alone, for letting you go through all that pain and suffering alone."

"You've done nothing wrong, Yuzu," he said, fists shaking in fear and regret. He wanted to cry himself when he saw her crying. Her dreams had opened up to her and revealed his identity. There was no use denying it or hiding it.

"I'm so sorry," she said, her head bowed so low that he couldn't see her face.

"Yuzu, stop." He pulled her close to him. "There's no need for you to apologize," he said breathlessly, wondering if he could finally tell her how he felt about her. "I had different lives, different homes, different roles and careers, but, Yuzu, in each life time I see you…" He faltered, and without saying another word pulled her closer and kissed her. He had kissed her many times in the past and every time his heart would brim over with some wondrous emotion.

"Yuto," she exhaled when he finally pulled away from her, drunk on the heady wine of his kisses, as tears continued to stream down her cheeks. "I can't believe you had to shoulder the burden for years…" Yuzu curled her arms around Yuto's neck and buried her face against the warmth of his throat, breathing deeply of his scent.

"I didn't want to want you," Yuto said. "And I didn't want to love you. But, so help me, I just couldn't stop myself. I keep falling in love with you over and over again no matter what. Even so, we can't be together…or else…you'll…" His voice cracked.

She pulled away, her soft gaze searching his face as if to sear his features into her memory. "Yuto, you don't have to go through this alone anymore." As a smile graced her lips, she whispered, "I'd rather spend the rest of my days living with you."

Just then, a blood-curling memory flashed through his mind. He backed away from her as if he was going to hurt her, and in return she looked at him worriedly. "No, you can't."

She got out of bed, letting the soles of her feet touch the cold tiles of the floor. She clasped her hands together and took a step toward him, bringing herself within his reach. "I know you're scared, but it will be different this time."

He backed right into the wall, clenching his hands against a rush of desire. "How can you be so sure?"

Resting her hands lightly on his shoulders, she pressed a kiss to his cheek. "I can't explain it myself," she whispered. "I just believe that everything will be all right."

"I can't take the risk," he growled. "That's why I've restrained myself from you for all these years. To protect you…"

She gazed up at him, her eyes soft and gleaming. "The memories have tortured you so much."

"Yuzu, I don't want you to get hurt anymore!" As the echo of his shout faded, he pushed himself away from the wall and her, raking his hair in aggravation. "With this cursed life, how could you ever be happy with me?"

She caught his arm, tugging him back around to face her. "But you made me happy in each lifetime. Even now, I'm really happy just to have you by my side."

"I don't deserve you!" He felt helpless, still remembering the deaths, the horror that had washed over him countless times.

Despite the tears sparkling in her eyes, both her voice and her gaze were steady. "Yuto, I've had these feelings long before I could remember my past. I kept it to myself because I was afraid that it'll ruin our friendship. But now I can finally say it with confidence."

"Please don't… Just don't!" He caught her by the shoulders and gave her a harsh shake. "We can't…" He let the thought go unfinished.

She blinked up at him, warmth dawning in her eyes. "I love you, Yuto. I've never regretted meeting you in all of those lifetimes. Not once did I regret loving you."

Although he felt more desperate than before, both his voice and his grip softened. "I knew I could never be worthy of you and I believed that as long as these nightmares continue, I wouldn't even have to try." He touched a hand to her cheek, gently caressing the softness of her skin. "I don't trust our future… I don't trust our fate. I don't even trust myself anymore."

She covered his hand with her own. "You don't have to trust yourself. I trust you enough for the both of us."

Devouring her lips, Yuto wrapped his arms around her and dragged her into his embrace, knowing it would take an eternity to completely satiate his desperate craving for her kiss. He caressed the silken corners of her mouth, growing more insistent, more persuasive, with each tender sweep of his tongue. "I've wanted you for so long," he said, the smoky whisper of his voice a caress on its own. "I love you, Yuzu."

Her eyes fluttered shut as she sagged against his body, feeling limp in his hands. But she stroked her fingers through his hair, gentling him with nothing more than her touch and the whisper of his name against his lips.

For the moment, she was his.

* * *

><p>Yuto came to pick her up the following afternoon after she was discharged from the hospital. She was wearing a black sleeveless top over a pink short-sleeved hoodie and a layered black mini-skirt. She also wore black thigh-high socks and a pair of white sneakers. Yuzu was in a pretty good mood as they walked along the park together. Although feeling a bit awkward, she explained to him how she felt about him and the time she had realized for the first time she loved him. She had tried not to, for the sake of their friendship, and she was taken aback by her own emotions. She had been aware of an irresistible pull in his direction.<p>

And now they both had given in to those forces.

"We need to tell my brother," she told him then, looking a bit nervous. "What do you think he will say?"

"What do you think?" he replied.

And then she looked at him with a bright smile that surprised him. "He'll be happy I bet."

Yuto shrugged. "I doubt he'll give me an easy time." He then smiled. "Anyway, it's really good to see you out of hospital." He had taken her to a small pond a while later, and they sat on a bench.

"You were never fond of hospitals."

A frown greased his lips. "I think you know the reason why. There were times you had died due to blood loss and accidents." It hurt to even talk about it. "I remember screaming and crying in the hospital… Until now… I'm still afraid."

Yuzu held his hand, prompting him to gaze into her eyes. She offered him a warm smile, a sweet gesture to reassure his troubled mind and heart. "I'm here to stay," she told him softly. "You don't have to worry about the future anymore, Yuto."

She seemed so sure about the future. He, on the other hand, continued to fear it. One could hardly blame him, but he wished he had her resolve. She was the most wonderful girl he'd ever met, the best thing that had happened to him in all his lives.

"In this lifetime…I want…" Lowering her head, hiding those crystalline blue eyes under generous lashes, she fiddled with her skirt. "I want to marry you and have kids with you and get old with you. I want to do everything I couldn't do with you before." She had said the words fast and she was blushing madly. "In this lifetime, we can finally have our happy ending."

Yuto felt his heart jump and his cheeks warm. "How can you be so sure?"

"A dear price for a wish," she muttered under her breath before she suddenly perked up. "Anyway… What do you think our next life would be? Would we still remember our past lives?" She gazed upon the pond and spotted a fish jumping out of the water.

"I've always remembered," he said, wondering what compelled her to change topic all of a sudden.

"What if we can't remember anymore?" Yuzu asked, and he simply stared at her in question. "Will we still be able to find each other?"

"I'm not sure."

"When it's time for souls to meet, there's nothing that can prevent them from meeting, no matter where each may be, whether they're from a different world or not."

A saying the sorcerer in their past life had once said to them. Now that Yuzu remembered her past lives hearing her say such things were no surprise. Yuto had never given the saying any thought before, but Yuzu seemed to hold it in high regard. It could be the fact she was the sorcerer's apprentice before.

Yuzu rose from the bench and stretched out her arms. "It's getting a bit late. My brother told me to be home before dinner." She spun on her heel and faced him with a sunny smile. "Let's go, Yuto."

"Yuzu…" He stood to meet her eyes, letting her words drift in his mind. "Even if the mind forgets, I'm sure the heart won't. I'll find you no matter what it takes." He watched her cheeks turn pink and couldn't help thinking how cute she was.

"Y-You're being kind of positive now," she faltered.

"Really?"

She giggled. "I'll take your word for it then."

He touched a hand to her cheek, seizing her gaze with his own, holding it captive as surely as the rest of her. The callused pad of his thumb played over the softness of her lips, exploring their contours with tenderness. Then he brought his mouth down on hers. For years he had denied himself pleasure and love. Now he felt as if he was drowning in it, sinking deeper with each sigh, each kiss, and each stroke of her fingertips against his flesh.

He had always been the dreamer, the eternal witness to a never-ending tragedy, and she had been the victim in every lifetime. Nevertheless, she had remained immortally faithful to him. Undeniably, in spite of his fears, her faith was enough to make him believe in their future.

* * *

><p><em>As soon as the wedding chant played, Yuto was looking for her. For a brief second, he was distracted by the march of the entourage and the plethora of cherry blossoms that hung in garlands from everything in the room, adorned with delicate ribbons. The crowd of faces all focused on the entourage were sitting on the rows of satin-draped chairs, and as the bride appeared at the back, nothing but sheer admiration embellished their faces. Yuto was barely conscious that his best man, Shun, stood by his side. <em>

_His eyes completely settled on Yuzu. She looked like an angel in her pure white wedding dress. Her eyes were crystal clear, swimming in blue. Her face was the epitome of beauty. And then, as she met his awed gaze, she graced him with a breathtakingly smile. _

_She became his wife on that day and two years later she gave birth to twins, a girl and a boy. They were finally able to make a family of their own. _

A happy ever after he could not remember, simply a memory buried and locked deep within his soul as the rest of his past. Dreams of his past lives no longer haunt him.

Overlooking a tall building in the middle of Maiami city, there stood a masked lad clad in a black cape.

He travelled to Maiami city in search of his missing comrade only to find a familiar girl. She had dark pink hair, tied up in pigtails, clipped down by blue hairclips, and light pink highlights framing her face. She wore a school uniform, consisting of a light-blue and white shirt, along with a red tie, dark red pleated skirt, and black thigh-high stockings.

"Why is she here?"

She looked exactly like his missing comrade, but she seemed different at the same time. He couldn't be too sure. And for some reason he couldn't fathom, he felt suddenly drawn to her. He saw her barging into the warehouse, and as soon as he heard her challenging some guy named Sawatari in a duel, a sense of protectiveness developed within him in an instant.

He knocked down the guy guarding the door and stepped in just in time to stop her from dueling. "Stay back," he told her.

She looked at him, confused as hell, and said, "Huh? What's with you?"

"Showing up all of a sudden," the opponent hissed. "Are you supposed to be the knight here to save the princess?"

He revealed his Duel Disk, activating it in front of the opponent to show his readiness for a duel.

"Hold on!" the girl exclaimed, clearly infuriated. "Why are you butting in like this? This is my duel!" She held out her duel disk, looking determined, and immediately he moved his hand to stop her. And as their gazes locked, she froze on the spot.

His heart had skipped a beat when he saw those beautiful blue eyes, but he managed to completely stay composed. Was this girl his comrade? She had the same face. But she didn't seem to recognize him, and he sensed a different air around her. Strangely enough, he felt an unexplainable wave of nostalgia and longing.

"I don't want you to get hurt anymore…"

What he didn't know was that in every lifetime, there was always a blue-eyed girl. And what he didn't know what that they still bear the same names as they did in their previous life.

_"Even if the mind forgets, I'm sure the heart won't. I'll find you no matter what it takes."_

In this life, Yuto was a Duelist, fighting every day to survive, rebelling against a powerful enemy, along with his comrades. In this life, Yuzu was also a Duelist, a bearer of a mysterious bracelet that seemed connected to him, and a resident of Maiami City.

* * *

><p><em>"Master, I would like to make a wish," a young apprentice said, bowing low to the sorcerer before her.<em>

_"You saw his dreams, didn't you? It's not your place to meddle with fate," the sorcerer said gravely._

_She looked at the sorcerer with a firm resolve in her blue eyes. "But I want to save 'Him'. I'm ready to make any sacrifices necessary."_

_"The sacrifices will be great. Furthermore, I can only make it happen in the next lifetime."_

_"Yes, I understand."_

_"I cannot assure you of the life after that. Your souls may end up in different worlds and fall in love with another. You might not end up together. Are you all right with that?" _

_"We've been played by fate long enough. I want his suffering to end, master. And like you said…" A knowing smile came upon the apprentice's lips. "When it's time for souls to meet, there's nothing that can prevent them from meeting, no matter where each may be, whether they're from a different world or not."_

_"You are very confident about this, my apprentice. Very well, for you, I'll make 'certain' adjustments to the life after the next one." _

_"Thank you, master," she beamed with a smile. _

_"Now let me grant your wish…" _

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>JC: <strong>My feels were all over the place with this one. I've always wanted to write this kind of story and I finally had the chance with Braceletshipping. I haven't seen Yuto in the anime lately, but I love the fact that Yuzu is very involved with the plot. I'm having other ideas for a Fruitshipping fic too. For some reason, I'm also itching to write about Yuzu and Shun. Anyways, this is my first fic for the Arc V fandom. Please do drop a review! No Flaming!


End file.
